There are three important purposes for Core component D: 1) to provide the projects and cores with administrative and secretarial support to carry out the scientific goals of the program project, its general administration, fiscal oversight, and communication among participants in the program; 2) to provide a centralized structure for the coordination of research meetings, travel arrangements, journal clubs, work in progress presentations, seminars and retreats; 3) to provide overall support of reporting activities, i.e. to facilitate review by the internal and external advisory committees and the preparation of progress reports and renewal applications. The overall scientific direction will be provided by the interaction between the Steering committee composed of the project leaders and core directors, the External Scientific Advisory Board and the Internal Advisory committee. An interaction scheme is shown in section C. In order for these groups to meet and evaluate the progress of the program on a recurring basis, an administrative structure coordinating communication and scheduling is needed. This will be one of the services provided by administrative core D. Administrative Core D will help the PI, Project Leaders and Core Directors to; Organize, coordinate and facilitate exchange of information/data Facilitate preparation of manuscripts/reports/renewal applications Prepare monthly budget summaries/projections Interact with institutional committees (animal, radioactivity, etc.) Monitor progress of the projects through regular and formal evaluations Schedule and arrange PPG seminar series and PPG meetings Ensure application of technology of the three research cores to the projects Ensure scientific and social interactions between the PPG and the Albert Einstein Cancer Center by helping to plan Center wide presentations, retreats and Center grant applications.